


Here We Are At Seaworld, Gray-Kun

by captainbeep



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, SeaWorld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbeep/pseuds/captainbeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>natsu and gray go to seaworld</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Are At Seaworld, Gray-Kun

“Here we are at Seaworld, ＧＲＡＹ－ＫＵＮ,” natsu said so thoughtfully, so empathetically. Gray was mad. His breasts were sore because he was ragging it hardcore. Natsu was very excited to be at Seaworld. He jumped up and down and clapped at every fish tank and screamed and laughed on every ride.

“Boy, does ＮＡＴＳＵ－ＣＨＡＮ love the Disneyworld of fish.” Gray was DISGUSTED. He hates fish.

Natsu turned to him, making little gill movements with his hands on his jaw and said, “What’s wrong, ＧＲＡＹ－ＫＵＮ?” And Gray said “Natsu You inconsiderate microwaved piece of soap. You know I hate fish more than I hate myself, even. Please, let’s go.”

Natsu got sad. He said, “But ＧＲＡＹ－ＫＵＮ, I won free tickets to Seaworld and knew I should take you! It was just bound for us. It was a couple’s ticket, anyway. We’re on a date, ＧＲＡＹ－ＫＵＮ! Besides, look! The fish love you.”

ＧＲＡＹ－ＫＵＮ turned to see all the fish in the tanks gathered, looking at him. He felt his ahoge twitch. “No, no… This… This is impossible… this can’t be… this… IS THE WRONG ANIME 何これ WHY IS THIS HAPPENING どうして I’M NOT A FUCKING FISH, DON’T TOUCH ME!!!!” He pulled his pants up and ran screaming, using his fins as air paddles to propel himself forward. Natsu laughed and chased after him with arms wide open. It was a peaceful day.


End file.
